The Convenient Bush
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: When Kyoko and Sayaka find themselves falling in love with each other, thanks to being locked in Mami's room together for 2 hours, Madoka and Homura stage a plan to get them together.


**A/N: A KyoSaya oneshot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sayaka and Kyoko were in a very awkward position once.

Mami had locked them in her room. For an ENTIRE two hours.

Both knew Mami was planning to set each other up. But they didn't do anything about it.

Because deep down, both enjoyed it.

In the time they had been locked in there, they talked and gradually fell in love.

But both were scared to confess their feelings, thinking the other wouldn't feel the same.

If only they knew that the other felt the same way.

* * *

"You have to confess to her Sayaka." Madoka said.

"No, I don't." The bluenette replied, a tint of red appearing on her cheeks.

"I confessed to Homura." The pinkette reminded her. "Now you have to do the same to Kyoko."

"No." Sayaka replied, crossing her arms.

"Confess."

"No."

"Confess."

"No."

"Fine. If you don't do it in 2 hours, I'll spray you with some water."

Sayaka's eyes widened. She HATED water.

Even more than awkward positions.

* * *

"Kyoko, if you don't confess to Sayaka now, someone else will steal her." Mami said.

"Like I'd care. She's just anotha' girl." Kyoko replied over the phone.

"If you don't confess, I'll do it for you." Mami threatened. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Sayaka's not here." She replied calmly. "It wouldn't matter."

"KYOKO SAKURA HAS A CRUSH ON SAYAKA MIKI!" Mami yelled over the phone. Kyoko just shrugged.

"You do?" A voice asked.

Kyoko turned around, and there, standing in her dad's church was...

Sayaka Miki.

* * *

"Can we talk this out Sayaka?" Kyoko reasoned as her and Sayaka were walking across town.

"Not now Kyoko." Sayaka replied calmly.

"What's wrong with right now?" Kyoko asked.

Sayaka was about to answer when she suddenly heard a rustle in a nearby bush.

She glared at it, and lo and behold, one of the paparazzi crawled out.

"Hide." He whispered.

Sayaka grabbed Kyoko's hand and the two hid in a nearby bush.

"What're we-" Sayaka put a finger over Kyoko's lips.

"Not now." She whispered.

Because there, sitting on a bench with her head resting on Homura Akemi's shoulder was Madoka Kaname.

"I knew they'd gotten together!" Kyoko whispered. "I had a hunch!"

"Your hunch was correct." Sayaka replied, looking closer with some binoculars.

"Where'd you get binoculars from?" The redhead questioned, staring curiously at Sayaka's binoculars.

"I always carry them around." Sayaka answered. Kyoko smiled and blushed a light red.

These were all the things she loved about Sayaka Miki.

The weird trinkets she'd always carry around just in case, her dazzling blue eyes.

And the one thing that Kyoko usually despised and never believed in.

Fairytales.

These were all the things that made her love the bluenette.

Kyoko grabbed a cheese toastie out of nowhere and started munching on it.

"Do you always have to eat Kyoko?" Sayaka complained.

"What?" Kyoko replied. Sayaka smiled sarcastically.

That was something she loved about Kyoko Sakura.

The constant appetite, the fiery red eyes.

And her disbelief in fairytales.

These were all the things she loved about the redhead.

Madoka's head pricked up as she heard Kyoko's crunching. She sneaked a smile at Homura, the blackette returning it.

The two girls inched closer and closer whilst in the bush and both blushed when they realized they were touching each other.

"Could you perhaps-" Then, slow clapping began. This came from Madoka.

And Kyoko and Sayaka collapsed out of the bush in a heap.

"We knew this would happen." Homura confessed. "That is why she set this up."

Both girls stared at her with wide and accusing eyes and stood up quickly.

"Why Madoka?" Sayaka questioned. Madoka had a wide smile on her face.

"So you two would confess." She answered.

Both girls fell on the ground, anime style.

"I'mma bash you with this cheese toastie." Kyoko warned, an anger mark appearing on her head and holding up her half eaten cheese toastie.

Homura giggled.

"Not wise Kyoko." She replied.

"You two have never realized it." Madoka said softly.

Both girls looked surprised.

"You've been in love with each other the entire time and haven't even known it." She finished more louder.

Both girls gasped and glanced sideways at each other, blushes appearing on their cheeks.

"Is that actually true Sayaka?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Sayaka answered, smiling sheepishly.

The redhead wrapped Sayaka up into a bear hug, showering her with kisses.

"Mission accomplished." Madoka whispered.

"Pound it!" Both girls exclaimed, fist bumping.


End file.
